


Trust me.

by Fanflick



Series: Weird ideas. [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Basically Joe Keery is Tommy, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I am harringrove trash, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Power Rangers (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanflick/pseuds/Fanflick
Summary: Jason has never really question his sexuality before, he mainly liked girls and stuck to what he knew best. However, everything changed once Tommy Oliver walked into detention that day.





	Trust me.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved how nice Dacre looked as Jason, and I think green is totally Joe's color so yeah this happened. Sorry Power Rangers community, but I am Harringrove trash. If you actually like this could you please comment below saying so? I am wondering if anyone has thought about this before or not. Thank you for taking the time to read this story and my note at the beginning.

Jason has never really question his sexuality before, he mainly liked girls and stuck to what he knew best. However, everything changed once Tommy Oliver walked into detention that day.

"Well, Mr. Oliver it's nice to have you finally join us." The teacher in charge said as he ran into the room. His eyes were wide and looked alarm as he turned to the teacher.

"Yeah, I was in the bathroom, but did you hear that boom? There is a locker that is completely destroyed." He had a mane of brown hair that he tugged a strand behind his ear.

"I believe it is Mr. Cranston's locker that blew up, a common occurrence around here I am afraid to say." The teacher sighed as he shewed him away from his desk.

"Yeah, that was my fault. Certainly my fault, I'm so sorry." Billy announced as a couple of people snickered about it.

Turns out those he naturally had those wide brown eyes, that Jason can't help but noticed. Tommy took his seat, slipping his green jacket on before he slouched on his desk.

A piece of paper flied towards Jason, opening it he reads the note. "New kid is in my English class. He fell asleep during the lectures one too many times. When Mr. Harrison called him out of it he totally mocked his hairpiece."

"That's hilarious!" Jason swiftly wrote before flinging it back to Kimberly. Afterwards he glanced back at Tommy to find him staring right back at him.

He looked shocked, his mouth slightly ajar before he turned away to stare at the wall. Jason doesn't know how to describe the feeling he felt right there.

Was it fear of being found out? Or having to talk to Tommy later about what he saw? Jason could only pray that the flushed feeling was due to being caught and nothing else. 

Jason waved goodbye to his friends as they left before making his way over to Tommy. He was passed out, and he looked serene and peaceful that Jason was almost hesitant to wake him. 

He first poked his shoulder, and when that didn't work he shook him.

"What?" Tommy slurred as he sounded tired before realizing it was Jason. He flinched out of his chair, taking a step back as they stared at each other.

"Dude, I just want to talk," Jason started before Tommy interrupted him.

"Listen, I saw nothing so there isn't anything we can talk about." Tommy swiftly grabbed his binder and book before shoving them into his bag.

"Come on, that's a lie and you know it. Just hear me out." Jason scratched his neck, he was never this nervous talking to a girl but there was something about Tommy.

"Fine, but if you are an alien who is going to probe me I am gonna get mad." Tommy gave a dry joke, but Jason couldn't help the awkward chuckle that slipped from his lips.

"No one is going to probe you, I mean there are no aliens or anything like that." Jason couldn't speak properly and his hands felt sweaty. 

"Sure, that's what they all say." Tommy gave a small smile and Jason could definitely feel his face heat up.Is this an honest to God crush?

They stood outside the entrance of the school, and making sure no one was listening in, Jason tried to start talking.

Yet, he found himself coming empty. He had no idea what to say or do to convince Tommy that he was normal and not a superhero.

"So, is this the part where you start talking or do we stand in silence for another five minutes?" Tommy said as he scrolled through his phone, waiting for anything.

"It's was a neat trick. I practiced throwing cards so now I am like really good at it." Jason panicked as he said the first excuse that popped in his head.

"Okay, sure. I am just gonna go now." Tommy nervously laughed as he rummaged through his jacket pocket. As he pulled out his car keys a green power coin slipped out.

"Oh, shit." Tommy mumbled under his breath as he fumbled around trying to shove it back into his pocket.

"Wait, where did you get that?" Jason asked as Tommy shrugged, "Well, I went to that old gold mine because I am weird and yeah I found it. Green is my favorite color and it looked pretty cool so I kept it."

"Oh, my God you have to come with me right now. We are taking your car to go back there." Jason gripped his shoulder, noting that Tommy didn't complain about how strong he was.

"Are you sure you are not an alien and you are trying to lead me to your ship or something?" Tommy joked before Jason pulled out his own red power coin.

"Trust me, you need to see something." Jason promised and Tommy nodded as he showed him to his car.

As they took the short drive over there, Jason started to ask Tommy some questions.

"Okay, do you feel different the next day after you found the coin?" Jason pondered as he lowered the radio, Tommy shrugged.

"I mean I accidentally broke a hot sauce bottle because I slammed it too hard against the counter top. Then again I have been known to unintentionally break things." Tommy sighed.

They parked right outside the area before Jason lead him all the way to the cliff, standing over there Jason turned to him.

"Do you trust me?" He questioned as Tommy squinted, "I followed a hot stranger to cliff, what more can I do?"

"Jump." Jason replied.

Tommy stood still for a couple of seconds, " Is this a test to see if I am ride or die, like you know how parents ask 'Would you jump off a bridge if your friend did' sort of thing? If so, then hell no I am not going to."

Jason sighed, "Sorry." Tommy was about to ask him why before he hugged him close and fell off of the cliff and into the water.

Tommy tried to kick Jason off of him, but eventually they reached the pocket of air that allowed them to fall to base. Tommy shoved Jason off, panting as he tried to calm down.

"What the hell Jason? Warn a guy next time." Tommy moaned as he looked around while Jason replied, "Well, I told you to jump."

"Yeah, but you didn't say there was water or an air pocket or anything other than 'Jump." You have to work on those communication skills buddy." Tommy groaned as he fished out his phone.

"Great, now my phone is ruined! You owe me one." He pouted as he shoved it back into his pocket. Jason had to admit his pout was sort of cute.

"It'll be fine, just put it in an airtight container of rice for a day or two. Now come on!" Jason lead him to the abandoned ship. 

He basically had to drag Tommy inside as Tommy started to shout, "Okay, you are an alien! I don't want to do this anymore, I want to go home!" 

Eventually they made it to met Zordon, however Alpha 5 did frighten Tommy. He tried to kick the poor robot as he made multiple comments, one was that they were holding hands.

Jason didn't realized he was until he pointed it out. He finally let go once the doors shut closed.

"So I see you found the final ranger, are you ready to save the world from any enemies looking to destroy it?" Zordon proclaimed.

"Um, listen this is a lot. I just met you giant head," Tommy started before Alpha 5 and Zordon both shouted the correct name at him.

"Okay, Zordon, I literally have no idea why I am here and I would really like to go home." Tommy finished as he glanced at Jason, his eyes pleading with him. 

"You were chosen for a high purpose, to protect this planet and those who inhabitant it." Zordon explained as Tommy sighed.

"I mean I guess I can try as long as I am home before nine, or else my mom is going to kill me." Tommy gave in, accepting whatever was happening. 

Zordon asked of him to try morphing, and somehow he properly had his suit on. It was his first try and Zordon clearly was impressed.

"How did you do that? It took us a while before we could even do it." Jason asked as Tommy's suit disappeared.

"Well, I needed it so my anxiety came out. Also did you say us? Are there more of us?" Tommy explained before Jason grinned. He couldn't wait to tell the guys about the newest addition to the team.

A month passed since that fateful day, and as they grew stronger so did their enemies. At one point Rita came back, using Tommy as her puppet to fight them all.

Luckily they defeated her, but Tommy grew more distant from them. He used to joke with Zack, or maybe ask Billy about his newest project. However, now he mostly kept to himself as they hanged out.

It frightened Jason deeply, and even though he learned to properly hold a conversation with Tommy these feelings start to emerged.

Sometimes he would dream of him, his favorite is when he told a stupid joke that made Tommy laughed before finally plating a kiss on his lips. Tommy would smile before kissing him back and it worried Jason.

To think of your friend that way would certainly ruin the friendship you worked hard to maintain. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Tommy rejected him. 

To imagined that perfect face changed to a disgusted sneer before spatting out something full of hate drove Jason to tears at night.

He told Trini about since she she was the closest gay friend he honestly had. He did felt glad he had someone to talk to about it, but still he worried about Tommy. 

Right now they are having a sleepover at Tommy's house, his parents are gone and he didn't want to be home alone. Jason was the only one he could asked, since everyone else was busy.

Sometimes Tommy would zone out of conversations, not speaking for a few seconds before pretending nothing happened. Jason didn't want him to pretend, he wanted the truth.

They spent the day playing video games, eating popcorn, and watching a couple of movies. Finally they started to get ready for bed, but they both laid wide awake at two in the morning. 

Jason couldn't sleep in a sleeping bag because of his knee, but Tommy didn't seem to mind as they shared the bed. Jason placed a long pillow between them just in case.

He doesn't know how long he stared into the darkness before the question slipped out of his mouth.

"Tommy, are you okay?" He nearly whispered. For a few minutes Tommy didn't answer and Jason would of thought he went to sleep before he replied.

"I don't think so and I hate that." He confessed, Jason sat up and put the lamp on to see Tommy's face. He silently gasped to himself as he noticed the red bitten lips on his friend.

"Talk to me." Jason reminded himself as Tommy tugged at his own hair. Tears were forcing in the corners of his eyes, one dropped as he explained.

"I hate how I remember everything I did to you guys, how my body moved on it's own." Tommy's breath hitched when Jason cupped his face,

"It's not your fault, it was never your fault. That was all Rita, and not you." Jason is too tired to care about his previous fears. Tommy needed to hear it right then and there.

"I was so scared." Tommy closed his eyes, leaning into Jason's touch and even placing his hand over Jason's hand.

"Listen to me, I promise I will always protect you. No matter what." Jason murmured before Tommy stared right at him with those eyes. He felt breathless and it was surreal to see Tommy lean over and kiss him on his lips.

Once those chapped lips touched his, Jason let go of Tommy's face. Instantly worried, Tommy pulled back and shoved his face into his pillow. 

"I am sorry." Tommy mumbled into the pillow over and over again before Jason could sit up in the bed.

"Tommy, what are you sorry for?" Jason inquired. Tommy peeked from the pillow, tears dripping down his face as he too sat up.

He wiped them away before answering, "I like you so much, but I know you like Kimberly."

"Tommy, she is just a friend," He started before Tommy scoffed to himself.

"I am serious Tommy. I like you, I really do." Jason confessed as he reached up to wide a stray tear on his face.

"So, does that mean we are boyfriends?" Tommy laughed to himself as he hopefully glanced at Jason.

"If you want to be." Jason nervously replied before Tommy grinned.

"I guess you are my boyfriend now. That's great because it was frustrating to see you shirtless!" Tommy huffed as Jason leaned in to kiss him.

"Frustrating was seeing your pretty face everyday." Jason commented as he closed the cap. Tommy's lips tasted of minty toothpaste, and for some reason Jason found himself addicted to it.

Jason promised to himself that night, that he will do whatever it will take to ensure that Tommy wouldn't suffer like he did before. No matter what obstacles stood in their way, they had each other to lean on.


End file.
